disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armadylan Heart By Heart
'Armadylan Heart By Heart '''is the 63rd episode of Season 38. Summary All Armadylan wishes for is to bond with any magical animal and make magic with them like his friends, but all the magical animals seem to be afraid of him, so his friends try to help him find the perfect magical animals to bond with, like the Ember Ermine, who seems to take a liking in him. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where the PJ Masks and their friends, and even Armadylan, are seen with some injured magical animals, who have been hurt from a passing twister, but luckily, Catboy was working on his healing power with Kwazii. Seeing them working together on healing a fallaby next, then a friar duck, a shockatoo, and finally, a doodle poodle, Armadylan was fascinated and a doodle poodle gives Catboy a big lick on the cheek while a fallaby baby thanks Kwazii with a nuzzle, as he wonders how the Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks are friends with every animal of the Fantasy Forest. Seeing Armadylan's wonder, Owlette explains to him that it's because they bond with the magical animals, and by bonding them makes magic with them, which makes the island's magic more powerful. Listening to what Owlette said made Armadylan wish that he can bond with a magical animal too, but remembering that time of scaring them when he was a bad guy made him think that he might not bond with either of them. Patting him on the shoulder, Gekko comfortly tells Armadylan to not worry and that one day, he will. The next day, Dylan was looking through all the magical Fantasy Forest animals and wonders which one he’ll be able to bond with, just as Greg appears at his door and asks him what he was doing. Looking up from his tablet, Dylan responses hello and explains that he's just looking at all the Fantasy Forest’s magical animals and tries to choose which one he should bond with as Greg sits with him and tells him that he can’t choose which animal to bond, because only one of the animals chooses him to bond with. Dylan asks how as Greg tells him that only the right time will tell, just when their iDisneys buzzed, meaning that they’ve got a text message from Kwazii. When Greg and Dylan read it, they gasped when it says that the Fantasy Forest is on fire, but luckily, the flames haven’t spread yet, and they need to hurry before it gets worse out there! When Greg and Dylan arrived, their eyes grew wide at the sight of the red, orange, and yellow flames burning the trees and they turned to see Kwazii and their friends trying to put out the flames while some carried and lead the magical animals to safety. Just then, Dylan saw something in the flames and before either of his friends can stop him, Dylan rushed into the burning forest and avoided the scorching flames as he hurriedly looks through the flames to find a red, orange, and yellow flaming weasel caught underneath a tree that must’ve burnt and fell right on top of it! Worried about the little guy, Dylan shouts over his shoulder to call for Kwazii to help as Kwazii and Captain Jake cleared a path and cools down the burning tree with water just as Dylan tries to lift it up and Connor appears to see the hurt creature that was struggling to move. It was some kind of red, orange, and yellow colored ermine and it had black smoke coming out of it’s body. There was no time to heal it in the fiery area where the flames were growing too fast, so Connor tries to lift it up, but with it’s fire power, it was too hot to touch. Kwazii then appears and uses his immune power to protect his paws from being burned as he picks up the ermine and he, Dylan, and Connor ran out of the forest fires before another burning tree crashes onto them and the ermine. After they were safe, the ermine was shaking in Kwazii’s arms as Dylan outstretches his arms and encourages it to come into him and surprisingly, the ermine jumps into his arms and cuddled in them. Amaya giggles and thinks that the ermine seems to like Dylan just as he asks excitingly if this ermine can be his bonded. After examining the ermine, Sofia recognizes it as an ember ermine, which is a fiery ermine with fire power! When Kwazii asked how the forest almost got into flames as Izzy believes that the ember ermine must’ve set the fire up, but not on purpose, but by accident. And just to make sure it’s okay, they’ll have to take it to the DJC Treehouse for examination. At the clinic, Doc and Peso were trying to give the ember ermine a checkup, but it was too afraid until Dylan comforts it and gives it an encouraging rub on the back as it calms down and let Dylan tickle it's chin. That gave Doc and Peso the perfect timing to give the ember ermine the checkup, just to see that it's healthy and okay. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical animal communication * Magical aura reading * Healing Power * Water Pulse Trivia * Armadylan learns to bond with his first magical animal friend. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode click here Category:Season 38 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Season 38 images Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Armadylan images Category:Bonding images